Glasses
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: For some reason, he had always thought Toganou’s glasses were awesome... TogaSena. Oneshot, WAFF


FASH: Kind of crack-y pairing, but it's all good because I like Toga, he has awesome cheekbones! I'm a sucker for sexy cheekbones.

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure if I owned it Sena would be whored out to everyone, well, not _everyone_... Just the cute/hot/sexy/cool ones.

""-speech

''-thoughts

For some reason, he had always thought Toganou's glasses were awesome. He wore them all the time, ignoring teachers who demanded that he take them off, ignoring that it was dark and he didn't need the tinted glasses on. In fact, Sean was pretty sure he'd never seen the other boy not wearing them, even during the Death March when everyone was drifting off to dreamland the glasses still did not leave Toganou's face.

It kind of made Sena wonder how people would recognize Toganou if the other boy ever stopped wearing his glasses. Sure he didn't wear his school blazer and always had a magenta shirt underneath his unbuttoned white one, his hair was pretty unique and his facial structure was unforgettable, but Sena was sure that the glasses made Toganou: Toganou, and Sena wanted to see what Toganou was like without the glasses.

So he had set up a plan and had asked some various trustworthy people to help him.

Monta had said no before he even finished asking the question, ranting about how much the Huh Huh Brothers would make their lives hell for taking Toganou's glasses.

Suzuna had waited until after he finished asking for her help to tell him he was crazy before rolling off in the opposite direction.

'Am I the only one who wants to see Toganou-kun without his glasses?' Sena thought with a sigh as he cast a look over his shoulder at the Huh Huh Brothers. Even though the teacher was giving a lecture Kuroki seemed to be dozing off, Juumonji was starring out the window and although Toganou had his text book propped up and seemed to be reading it along with the teacher Sena just _knew_ that Toganou was just _cleverly disguising _his manga.

'I could always ask Kuroki-kun and Juumonji-kun for help, but I'm not too sure they's want too...' Sena inwardly groaned as he lazily brought his eyes back to the front of the room. 'I guess that means I have to do it myself.'

The practice after school that day had gone off normally, a couple of something MAXes, a couple A-Ha-Has and YA Has and other various common sayings and sound effects. But after practice in the change room as Sena was about to leave he saw his chance, Toganou had just removed his jersey and the glasses were hanging precariously at the tip of his nose. Before he could tell himself the repercussions of doing it he had reached out and taken the glasses from Toganou's face.

Toganou stared at him, his arms still encased within his jersey's sleeves. "Huh?"

Perhaps if Sena had placed them back on Toganou's face with an embarrassed laugh and said something about an instant reflex he would have been fine, but no, he just dug himself deeper. He ran frantically, starring at the glasses he had taken right off Toganou's face, he'd been so shocked that he had actually done it that he had only starred at the glasses before he took off, not Toganou's glasses-less face.

'He's gonna kill me, he's gonna find me, catch up to me and kill me.'

Sena was so deeply lost in his own despair that he didn't notice the person right in front of him until he rammed right into them. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" He cried out until he heard the familiar utterance of his name.

"M-Mamori-neesan!" "Sena, are you alright, had Hiruma-kun been bullying you?" Mamori asked seriously, worried that she may have missed something while she was at her Discipline Committee meeting.

"Uh, no, I was just running because-" "Hey, are those Toganou-kun's glasses?" Mamori asked and Sena nodded, which strangely caused a smile to spread over Mamori-s face. "Ah, I see. Toganou-kun must have left them in the club room and you want to return them to him, right?" Sena nodded dumbly, that sounded a lot better than what had actually happened.

"You're so nice Sena, but you're going the wrong way. Toganou-kun's house is back that way." Mamori said, pointing in the direction Sena had run from before she began digging through her bag. "He lives on the other side of the school, I'm sure I have my address book around here somewhere... Ah ha!" Mamori pulled out a purple book and began flipping through the pages, stopping somewhere around the middle and turning the book around to let Sena see.

"This is Toganou-kun's address Sena, do you want me to walk you there?" Sena shook his head quickly. "Thank you Mamori-neesan, but I can make it on my own." He said as he pivoted around, stiffly walking in the direction he had come from. 'I guess it's better to get the beating over with.'

The trip to Toganou's house took far too little time for Sena's liking and it seemed like in no time at all he was on Toganou's doorstep, timidly knocking.

'Maybe he's out with Juumonji-kun and Kuroki-kun, maybe he went to the store to buy manga, maybe he's-' The door opened and Toganou's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Sena on his doorstep. 'Home and will open the door before I can run away.'

"Ummmm." Sena blushed a bit and held out the glasses shyly, Toganou didn't budge. "S-Sorry for uhhh... You know, t-taking you glasses." Sena subtly took in Toganou's features, not being able to resist thinking: 'Woah.'

Toganou cocked an eyebrow at him and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Ne, Sena, mind telling me why you took them in the first place?" The brunette immediately blushed to the tips of his ears. "Uh, no reason really, I just... Uhhh... Here!" He pushed the glasses gently against Toganou's chest and turned to run away, but before he was able to push off Toganou's hand had gripped onto his wrist, forcing him to come to a halt.

Sena nervously turned around and stared at Toganou, who had yet to put his glasses back on and was giving him an odd look.

'I'm not sure if I should be scared or not...' "Um, I said I was sorry..." Toganou opened his door a bit wider and dragged Sena into the house.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you took them in the first place." "Do I have to?" Toganou turned to face him, leaning down a little so that they were face to face. "Yes, yes you do." The blonde turned back around and marched down the hallway, opening the first door on the left and dragging Sena inside.

Toganou closed the door behind them and sat himself down on the floor, picking up a stray issue of Shonen Jump and leafing through it. "I have all day Sena, all you have to do is tell me why and then you can leave."

Sena stood awkwardly in front of him for a moment, he was sitting right in front of the door like some sort of guard dog. The smaller boy let out a sigh and collapsed on Toganou's bed, gazing at the bookshelf that was filled with issues of Shonen Jump and volumes of various manga. 'I'm sure he'll get tired of having me in his room after a while, and then he'll just let me go without me having to tell him that I wanted to see his face without the glasses.' He flushed a bit, now that he thought about it, it seemed like it would be a lot more embarrassing to tell Toganou why. 'I was really obsessive about seeing him without his glasses on, and now...' He dared to look at Toganou from the corner of his eye, smiling a bit when he saw that the other boy still hadn't put on his orange glasses. 'Now I finally get to see what he looked like without them.'

He wasn't aware that he had fully turned to face Toganou and was all out staring until the other boy looked up and cocked an eyebrow at him again. "See something interesting?" "Uhhh, noooo...?" Toganou set down his Shonen Jump with a sigh and stood up, making his way towards Sena.

'This is it, he'll let me go now because it's too troublesome to keep me around since I'm not telling him why I did it.' He looked around nervously before his eyes settled on Toganou's moving lips.

"Sena, can't you just tell me?" Sena was taken aback by the tone of Toganou's voice, he'd never heard the other boy speak so... Softly before. Before he even knew what was happening he had already begun to tell him why he had taken his glasses.

"So... You took them because you just wanted to see what I looked like without them? That's it?" Toganou asked, his voice full of dry humour and Sena sputtered indignantly. "What do you mean 'that's it?' I've never seen you without them on before!" "Well, you could have just asked you know." Toganou said lazily as he put the glasses back on his face. Sena stared at him with wide eyes.

"You would have taken them off, for me?"

Toganou blinked rapidly and stared back at Sena. "Yeah..." "Really?" "Is there any reason why I shouldn't?" He took a cautious step back when Sena's eyes widened to a considerably large size and a rosy tint overtook his cheeks.

"Toganou-kun, why did you think I took your glasses?" "I dunno, maybe you just thought they were cool and wanted to see how you'd look in them." Toganou lifted his head up a bit and started down at Sena with a finger tapping against his bottom lip in thought.

"I don't think these would suit your face though, if you want a pair of glasses you'd need smaller ones, and they can't be orange, don't go stealing my look or anything." "Don't worry Toganou-kun, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can pull off that look." Sena replied with a chuckle and Toganou puffed out his chest in mock pride. "But of course."

Sena stood up from the bed and gave the other boy a small bow. "I think it's about time for me to leave now." "Sure, I'll show you out." Toganou replied as he made his way out of his room, Sena following close behind him with a large smile painted across his lips.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in school." Toganou said lamely as he opened the front door for Sena who bravely took a step forward, standing right in front of the blonde.

"Toganou-kun." "Yeah?"

Sena lifted himself up on his toes and gave Toganou a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and high tailing it out of there. He stop at the very edge of the property and glanced back at the shell shocked boy.

"Let's hang out again sometime, ne?"

Toganou stood in his doorway for a couple more seconds after Sena has disappeared down the street, rubbing the back of his fingers against his cheek in bewilderment.

Well, today was definitely an interesting day.

'Maybe I should take my glasses off more often.'


End file.
